monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Crimson Fatalis
Crimson Fatalis, aka Red Fata, is a Fatalis which is the embodiment of fire and power. It lurks in the deepest part of volcanoes and lives as one with the environment. It was the Final Boss of Monster Hunter Freedom. Facts *One of its most powerful abilities is summoning meteors that shower all around it. **It is advised when Crimson Fatalis summons meteor, stay to your left(Crimson fatalis' right) & hit his legs because there's a chance that it will body slam you. *It can also fly very high into the sky and dive down in a violent streak to crush the hunter who is not fast enough to get out of its way. *Like any Fatalis, most of its moves cause instant deaths of the hunter, and only the strongest hunters can take a full hit and still be conscious. Armor sets such as Dark Akantor and Dragon S, when improved greatly, can withstand some of the attacks. Unlocking Crimson Fatalis In Monster Hunter Freedom 2, there are two ways to battle a Crimson Fatalis. The faster method is to download the quest called "The Crimson Disaster", which features a significantly weaker version that can and must be slayed in one single quest. This is considered by many to be a fun quest but not the true battle. The second way to fight a Crimson Fatalis, and to many, the real Crimson Fatalis, is to unlock the quest called "The End Times". It is a Guild 8-Stars quest. In order to unlock it, you must have slayed ten of each Elder Dragon in the game. They are Teostra, Lunastra, Chameleos, Kushala Daora, Kirin, Lao Shan Lung, and Fatalis (of any color). In addition to Guild High rank quests, kill counts can also be from Elder quests, Guild Low Rank quests, or downloaded quests. In "The End Times", you will battle a Crimson Fatalis at its full health and power, which means it will take a few quest rounds to actually defeat it. It will flee from a quest when considerable damage has been dealt to it and the time remaining for the quest is 25 minutes or less. Trivia *Traditional of a typical Elder Dragon, (exception would be a Kirin or Chameleos), Crimson Fatalis is weakest to the Dragon element. **It is advised for the hunter to hit its head for the best results. *You can "break" its head and wings for rare materials. How Crimson Fatalis Came To Be Well one theory is that the Black Fatalis back in the ancient times, where hunters and akantor bows most possibly didn't exsit (lucky Fatalis), were quite rare due to the fact that these guys lived in places where people can not possibly go. One day a group of Fatalis appeared and then took the skys to avoid confrontation with humans and their bows (lol). they moved everywher from volcanoed to mountains. Now of course most of them went to the volcanoes and only a few stayed behind to protect the leavers from the oncoming human threat. Most went to the volcano and there body featuers changed with the environment around them. They lived in lava where their skin turned crimson and they devolped a feature called Armor Mode to protect themselves from the hot magma. They devolped fire rain because they lived in the volcano for so long that they were now the Supreme King of the volcanoes. Untill now (because of hunters and thier Akantor bows lol) These guys a considered and delicacy to the monster hunter society. *Crimson Fatalis has the lowest health of the 3 Fatalis, also his health slowly depletes during the battle. =See Also= *Fatalis *White Fatalis Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragons